Lubbock's Travel Through the Multiverse
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Tired of the treatment he receives in both the Akame Ga Kill Theater and the main series, Lubbock decides to leave Night Raid and goes on a journey through the multiverse to find a new job.


**Akame Ga Kill is property of Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya, I just do this for fun.**

xxxx

 **Prologue**

The day was bright and the weather was great, currently, the members of Night Raid, Wild Hunt, Rakshasa Demons and Jaegers were on a beautiful island, swimming and enjoying their vacations after the end of the anime and manga, they were all greatly enjoying their new free time, all but one. Back in the capital, a certain assassin with green hair was on the top floor of a very luxurious building. Contrary to his usual mood, the young man had a scowl on his face as he looked directly at a man who looked to be in his thirtiesor forties and was sitting behind a large table, his face showing great nervousness.

''Come on Lubbock please reconsider it, we need you here!', The man exclaimed.

"I don't give a shit if you need me or not, I already said I'm done Takahiro!", Lubbock shouted irritably, "It's always the same thing, both in the main series and here at AGK Theater, I'm the one that is always beaten up and treated the worst way possible by everyone, I'm tired of this shit!''

''Don't you think that you're exaggerating a little bit?'', Takahiro asked while a bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead to his neck. Lubbock frowned.

''Exaggerating? I was the only character that had two different deaths and I'll tell you now that they both hurt like all hell! I had a ball crushed, I'm the one who usually has beautiful girls as an opponent and then I always have to kill them, even when I don't do anything perverted I'm still beaten up by the girls, despite having dedicated my whole life to Najenda-san my love for her is clearly one-sided, even though I'm the one who helps Leone to heal when she loses some part of her body and the one who is always responsible for detecting an enemy I never gained some recognition from anyone, and to conclude it, no girl shows interest in me because they're too busy trying to get Tatsumi's attention! How that can be considered exaggeration?!", Lubbock finally snapped, making Takahiro shrink a little behind his desk.

'' B-But we need you for Akame Ga Kill Theater 2!''

"It's not my problem, I'm out, not to mention that there are other perverts in other animes that you can hire, why don't you ask Hyoudou Issei if he would like to stay in my place while DxD's new season doesn't start? Or that perverted friend of Ayumu from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? There's also Mutsurini from Baka to test, you have plenty of options.'', Lubbock said with less irritation, ''In any case, there's no way you can convince me to stay, I'm quitting Takahiro. '' The voice of the green-haired assassin was completely calm as he uttered those words and stared directly into the eyes of his former boss.

Seeing the resolution gleaming in the green orbits, Takahiro just sighed in utter defeat.

"Okay Lubbock, I'll accept your decision, if you're really sure about that, then sign that resignation paper, after that I'll send your salary to your account." Takahiro then opened one of the drawers on his desk and removed one Paper from inside it, handing it over to Lubbock who simply nodded. Lubba quickly read the contents of the paper, seeing that nothing abnormal was written, he took the pen and signed, handing it back to Takahiro, who sighed with a little melancholy.

Seeing this, Lubbock decided to be less harsh with his former boss.

"Look, I know I didn't have just bad moments, you gave me a few moments to shine and show how fucking badass I am and for that I thank you, but I can't keep living like this, I still have a concussion of the time someone peeked the girls at the hot springs and Leone hit me several times in the head thinking it was me, even though I was sleeping in my room when it happened. I'm sure a change of scenery will be good to me.''

"I understand, but what will you tell to the other members of Night Raid?" Takahiro asked, curious as to how Lubba would drop the bomb to the others.

The teenager simply smiled.

''As for this... you will be the one who will tell them that I have left.'', Lubba said with a gleam on his eyes.

''WHAT ?!'', The older man yelled, ''That's not a good decision, Lubbock, they're going to get mad.'', He tried to reason with his former employee, who just shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"They didn't seem very affected by my death so I doubt they'll care about my decision, and it'll still take one week for them to come back, so you have plenty of time to plan what to say." Walking to the door, Lubbock held the doorknob, ''Well, that's it Takahiro, mybe we'll see each other someday.''

''Hey! Wait a minute! Lubbo- '', the young man did not let Takahiro finish speaking, he simply opened the door and closed it firmly. Sighing, he began to walk down the corridors of the large building and took the elevator. Arriving on the first floor, he got out of the elevator and passed through the reception, blinking at the female attendant, who completely ignored him, making him let out a sigh.

 _''I really can't believe I was able to quit! Those videos of Hitler's reaction to Chapter 51 and 53 really opened my eyes!''_

Leaving the building, Lubbo quickly used Cross Tail to go to Night Raid's hideout. His backpack was ready, only missing some shirts that still were in his wardrobe. Arriving at the hideout and heading straight to his room, Lubocck began to pick up his T-shirts and put them in his backpack. He finished the service calmly, just as he had told to Takahiro, the others would stay on that island for a week, so he didn't had to hurry. After 30 minutes, he finally finished everything and was ready to go.

"I just need this now," he murmured as he walked to the desk.

Picking up the item that was there, Lubbock smiled with satisfaction.

 _''Thankfully, after the end of the manga, I was able to get Shambhala without anyone knowing ... To my surprise, my body does not have any colateral effect for using it, I just need to not use Cross Tail and Shambhala at the same time, as long as I follow this rule, I'll be fine, not to mention that these dimensional travels are very expensive, this method is free and I don't even have to wait in a giant line of people for my turn! '"_ He thought cheerfully _," But which universe do I go first? Naruto? Bleach? Reborn? I always wanted to be apart of mafia... ''_

"Ha!" He exclaimed as he flicked his finger, "Let's start with this universe, it shouldn't be so hard to get a new job there!"

Clutching the Teigu in his hand tightly, Lubbock touched the floor and shouted:

''Shambhala! Take me to the Gintama world!",As soon as these words came out of Lubbock's mouth, the teigu in his hand shone brightly, blinding the young man and covering the whole room in white light. When the light finally subsided, the former Night Raid member was already gone _._

 _xxxx_

 **AN: I had this idea after watching the Akame Ga Kill specials, man I felt bad for Lubbo, always being everyone's punching bag(especially Leone's) :/**

 **Just as the name says, this will be a crossover with many series, afterall, Lubbock is traveling through the multiverse searching for a new job lol.**

 **For now there won't be any pairings, but maybe some girls can fall in love or show interest in our favorite green haired assassin haha.**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed it and sorry if there are some errors, english is not my native language.**


End file.
